ever existed!
by kristal farrelly
Summary: Maryse is married to Mike, but when going to visit him and sees her ex-boyfriend with another, gets jealous and starts to have anything good memories for your wedding. Sorry I'm not very good at a glance.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Krista and I'm from Brazil. I realized that this site does not have many stories in Portuguese, so I decided to translate my stories in google translator before posting. I'm sorry for the mistakes; the translator is not very accurate. Kisses!

Here's a story of Sheamus and Maryse. Is my favorite couple, unfortunately for me she married the Miz, but all in all I hope they are happy. Please comment.

Ever existed!

P.O.V maryse

I slowly opened my eyes when the sunlight hit my face. A huge smile appeared on my face as I stretched. Today I'm very excited; the RAW is here in Los Angeles, California. I'm not happy that I only see my husband, but also because I see old friends I have not seen a long time. After taking a hot shower, get dressed, fix her hair and make a simple makeup. I went to breakfast with my sister, Victoria.

When I got to the apartment of Victoria, we were in the same restaurant ever. "So how this married life?" Victoria asked as she sat in front of me.

"This great, Mike is an amazing husband and I love him very much." I said as the world's biggest smile. I was really happy, my husband is perfect, my life is perfect and nothing will change that.

"I'm very happy for you." Victoria said and took a bite of his pancake.

"My wedding this great, but what about you, when you will find a husband?" I ask with a smile in the corner of the mouth. Already knowing the answer, Victoria never got along with boyfriends and she cannot keep a boyfriend for over a year and will maintain a marriage, but we have to have faith.

"No thanks." she said waving her hands in the air. "Well I'm single and do not want a boyfriend so soon." she said when tamed a sip of his coffee and I frowned.

"Wait, what happened to Brad?" I asked still frowning. I did not understand very well the last time we met she was dating a guy named Brad.

"Did not work, done us." She said with a weak smile. That's when I felt that something was wrong, my sister never regret ending a relationship before, after I admire her for that, she is determined and never turned back.

"Victoria, what happened between you and this guy?" I asked her that now this very uncomfortable.

"Maryse nothing, nothing." she said, his voice a little more irritated. "How about we get back home?" she said grabbing her things and get up from the table.

"All right, calm down." I said as I got up and called the waiter with the bill. After paying the bill and soothe Victoria a bit, I took her home.

"Maryse, I'm sorry for what I did at the restaurant." she said holding my hand when we arrived at the door of his apartment.

"It's alright, but I need you to tell me what happened." I said and she nodded. We went inside and we sat on the couch.

"So what happened?" I asked and she suddenly put her head on my shoulder, I smiled and snuggled my head against hers.

"I really like him." she said or almost mumbling.

"This is bad?" I asked without much intender.

"Yes. I am 23 and I have to enjoy life no sentimentally cling to people." she said, sitting upright and staring at me.

"I agree that you are young and have to enjoy life, but do not miss the chance to live a great love." I told her.

"More and if it is not my great love?" she asked me.

"Is not risking you will never know." I replied.

"Okay, I'll call him." she smiled and hugged me. "Thank you."

"No problem more now I have to go, I'll go to the show today." I said getting up and giving her a kiss.

"Have fun." she said when I left.

When I got to the hotel I went straight to reception to find the room that Mike, after discovering what room my husband was I was looking for it.

"Mike Love?" I said when I knocked on his bedroom door.

A few moments later the door April and he appeared with a towel wrapped around his hips and small drops of water on the chest.

"Hi husband, can I come?" I asked biting her lip and running his finger down his chest seductively. He smiled and pulled me inside.

He closed the door and grabbed me by the waist, shared a kiss breathtaking. I think it's the nostalgia. When we fall into bed I will not let go, I started to run my hands over his body and planting kisses on his chest and neck.

"It's a beautiful view of welcome." I whispered in his ear and smiled as he brushed so he was on top.

"I'd love to stay and do this all night, but I have to get ready to go to the arena." he said giving me one last kiss on the lips before going to wear my smile fell and sat on the edge of the bed.

After Mike got ready we went to the arena to see the show, I was very anxious and excited, cannot wait to find others superstar and divas. Today we all go to a club to have fun.

I was sitting backstage talking to Emma about things that had happened lately and she told me everything I was laughing like crazy when suddenly two hands covered her face and she began to smile when I looked up I ran into Stephen.

"Stephen." she said grinning from ear to ear. He smiled and hugged her from behind; when he looked at me I felt a lump in my throat.

"Hi, Maryse." he said I nodded. I said nothing, but I was watching the interaction between them and seemed quite intimate.

"I came to say I'm going to my fight now." he said looking at her. She nodded in response. "Then, I'll see you later?" he asked and she nodded again. He gave her a goodbye kiss on the cheek, waved at me and left.

After he left she was still smiling like an idiot and that can only mean one thing was something going on between them and I had to know, I do not know why, but I felt a twinge of jealousy, perhaps because of what happened between us before.

"What was that?" I asked with a smile in the corner of the mouth.

"What was what?" she asked.

"It between you and Stephen, are you dating?" I asked.

"No, we are just friends." she said a little faster than normal. I frowned.

"Okay, let's say we are friends with benefits." she said with a slight shrug.

"Friends with Benefits." I said, shaking his head and pursing her lips.

"It's, you know, sometimes it happens, but we are not boyfriends. Unfortunately for me, because Stephen is a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have him as a boyfriend. "She said with a dreamy look that was starting to annoy me. I know I should not be jealous of another man while I'm married, but Stephen was very important to me cannot help.

"I think I'd better go, but it was very nice to meet you. Goodbye." I said no and waited for her answer, I could not stand to be around her. So I went after Mike to forget this ridiculous thing to be jealous of Stephen. Not that I would say anything to Mike would only increase the jealousy he has Stephen. Mike never knew Stephen and I dated, I mean no one ever knew.

Please comment.


	2. see you again

Ever existed! Chapter two

After maryse practically ran from Emma and her annoying dreamy look, she went backstage of her husband, when she came found him sitting watching the show.

"Hi, I was looking for you." He said as he kissed her and hugged her lovingly. But he realized that something was wrong because she had not hugged her back.

"It's alright" he asked her she smiled and pecked his lips.

"Of course, I'm fine. Was with Emma, the new diva." she said wrapping my arms around his shoulder.

"What did she do?" He asked smiling knowing that sure was a silly thing.

"Nothing, it's just a little annoying." Maryse lied; actually she was dying of jealousy and was felt horrible. Gosh she's married and loves her husband should not be jealous of the man who broke her heart.

"She can be a little annoying." He said smiling at her that arched eyebrows ironically. "Ok, she it's very annoying." He said laughed with maryse.

"Okay, but now you're ready for your fight?" She asked.

"Very prompt." He said confidently. "I'm against sheamus."

"Cool." She said swallowing the lump in her throat. She and Stephen had not seen in many years, the last time I saw him he was cheating.

"Cool," he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, he's not very well lately." She said with pursed lips.

"Mike into the ring." Said assistant

"I got to go, see you later to go on to the club." He said and gave a passionate kiss she returned with love.

"OK, see you later." She said and he left.

Maryse watched as Mike made his way to the ring and soon after, the Celtic Warrior made his entry as always beating his chest and screaming, a slight smile came to her face as she watched the scene, he told her it was his Irish heritage and would always take it with him wherever he goes.

When maryse start fight could not take my eyes of the Celtic warrior who mercilessly attacked her its husband, a long time not seen him like this with so much anger and rage.

He seemed so strong, imposing and beautiful ... "My God, what is my problem I just got married; idiot, stupid and dumb." she muttered hitting with hands on head.

Maryse decided to go out for some fresh air. When the fight was over her back and saw Mike coming down the hallway all sweaty and very angry.

"I'm sorry love." Maryse said when I was at your fingertips. He did not reply, just stood there gasping staring at the TV where it appeared a happy sheamus celebrating with their fans idiots. "Mike, it's okay, you got hurt?" Maryse asked.

"No I'm not well; I do not believe that idiot won." Mike said and began to pace the room.

"Cool it; it's just a fight unimportant." Maryse said trying to calm her husband.

"OK, I'll calm down." He said and pecked his lips of far. "I'll take a shower and then we go." He said heading to the bathroom and she nodded.

While Mike was showering Stephen passed through the door was open and he was pretty sweaty, mouth slightly open and panting as if he had just had an orgasm that just had with her.

Right now Mike came out of the bathroom dressed and ready for fun. Maryse heard approaching and recovered.

"We can go in now." He said.

"Mike, I'm not very good, my head is aching; but you can go have fun." Maryse said with a small smile.

"Sure; not want me to go with you and help, "he asked stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"Yes I'm sure, will enjoy it I'll be fine." She said grabbing her purse and watching the output.

When maryse reached home she climbed the stairs and went straight to his room when he entered she immediately kicked her shoes in the tale of the room. She sat on the bed and took the earrings, but when taking the jewelry box was accidentally dropped and her jewels were strewn all over the floor. She huffed and knelt beside the bed to pick up the jewels, but when looked under the bed saw something not seen in years.

Maryse reached out and grabbed the small ring, four leaf clover. She gripped the ring firmly in the hands. Look at that ring brought tear in his eyes; just remember who gave you that ring made his heart beat faster.

_Flashback_

_Maryse made her way slowly down the hall of the hotel which was currently installed. She smiled when she came to the door, she took the key card and April the door, the room was dark, and no sign of his love. She came in and tried to find the switch, but before she had a chance to press it two burly arms to embrace from behind._

_"Hi, my Celtic princess." He whispered in her ear which causes shivers down your spine and the world's biggest smile appear on his face._

_"Hi, my Celtic Warrior." She whispered against her lips as she turned to face him._

_"I have a surprise for you." He said lightly through her lips on his neck that soon turned into small kisses on her neck, jaw and cheek._

_"I love your surprises." Maryse moaned as he pinched the side of his neck. _

_"Turn on the lights." He whispered in her ear with that amazing sexy accent that left her weak legs. maryse walked away with his care and turned on the lights to reveal a beautiful room with petals of red roses scattered on the ground and bed and balcony in front of a table beautiful dining with candles champagne and flowers. The lighting was not very strong, was soft and romantic. _

_"This is beautiful, Stephen I cannot believe you did that." She said approaching the weigh to see her better. "No, I believe you did, why you're awesome." She smiled at him that he was now in his back._

_"Sit down, have another surprise." He said pulling out the chair for she that narrowed her eyes at him._

_He knelt in front of her and took her hands. Maryse was visibly nervous, but very happy._

_"Stephen you will not ask me to marry, it is not; because if you are I'm not ready." She said with a slight tremor in his voice._

_"No, I will not ask you to marry me, not yet." He said with a beautiful smile._

_"Not yet, you happen to want to marry me," she asked with a playful smile._

_"Yes, and more." He said and her smile grew even more. Stephen kissed her lips gently and continued._

_"I am not your lot compared to the jewels you have; but it is very important to me, my grandmother gave me and said it was to give it to the woman who had my heart and you have more than just my heart, you have my heart, mind and soul." He told her smiling. Maryse was with tears in her eyes._

_"You are making me cry." He said when he put the ring on her finger. She stood up to give you a passionate kiss._

_"I hope for happiness." He said pulling her closer, she smiled._

_"Of course silly." She said playfully slapped his shoulder._

_"I love you." He said against her ear making her shiver._

_"I love you too." She said before his mouth found his in a passionate kiss._

_End of flashback_

"I love you too my warrior." Maryse whispered into the empty room curling up in a ball in bed, she cried herself to sleep and then realize how much love him and miss him.

Please comment;

The ring is on my profile and

Thanks for the comment, Crash.


	3. increasingly near you

Ever existed! Chapter Three: increasingly near you

Maryse awoke the next morning with the phone ringing, she moaned and reached for the phone.

"Hello?" She said, still half asleep.

"Maryse?" Mike said from the other side of the line and Maryse immediately sat up in bed.

"Mike, where are you; I was worried about you, Why did you stay out all night, "she asked nervously.

"Love calms down, I'm fine, but I need you to come get me and do not ask questions now, ok?" He asked in a calm voice not stressed it more.

"Ok, where are you?" She asked if wearing.

"I'm at the police station." These words did Maryse stop what he was doing at the time.

"What?" Maryse asked gritting his teeth.

"At the station, love…" He said.

"Do not call me baby, I'm on my way." She said and hung up after he gave her the address.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When she arrived at the station saw Mike sitting in a chair and to his surprise Stephen the of distance two chairs against the wall. He was looking at her which made her look away quickly. When she arrived close to Mike he immediately hugged and she stroked his back gently, but his attention was not her husband but the man leaning against the wall

When maryse departed can see his face and shocked by what he saw, a black eye and split lip. She lightly ran his finger over his black eye.

"What happened?" she asked and a police officer approached.

"Hello, I am the police Peres." He said shaking hands with maryse who gave him a small smile.

"Hi officer Peres, I'm maryse what happened to my husband," she asked pointing to Mike.

"He got into a mess with that guy at the club." The police said nodding toward Stephen who was still leaning against the wall looking at her.

"And now I can take him home," she asked.

"Yes just have to post bail and he asks to go." The official said.

"OK, how much?" She asked when accompanied the officer, Mike got up to go with her, but she stopped and pointed to a chair and he sat down again.

Maryse and the officer will enter the office. He sat down and made her sit in the chair opposite his desk.

"Are two thousand dollars." He said.

"OK, can I ask you a question?" She asked shyly and he nodded.

"What will happen to the other guy," she asked.

"Nothing, he's called to a person who will come here to bail and take him home." He replied.

"Thank you." She said.

Maryse posted bail and then Mike took him home.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I do not believe you left me alone to go fight in a nightclub." Maryse said angrily to her husband who was now sitting on the couch in the living room. Maryse was walking to and fro in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"I did not leave you alone, you told me to go have fun." He said and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"First thing: when a woman says to her husband will enjoy it, I'll be fine she did not mean it and second thing. I said to you and have fun and not fight and go to jail," she yelled.

"He started and got what he deserved." Mike said getting up.

"He got what he deserved; he does not have a scratch, and unlike you, which are face, was all purple." She said looking at him.

"Why are you defending him?" Mike asked raising his voice.

"I'm not defending him I'm just pointing out a fact." Maryse screamed.

"Yes it is, you happen to prefer to be there with him to be here with me?" Mike shouted.

"Can you stop yelling, ask the neighbors call the police and you will go back to jail again." She said going to the kitchen only pair Mike follow.

"And all because of that idiot white boy, why do not you go get him out of jail and declare her love for him so that everyone is happy with the damn sheamyse." He almost shouted in his ear.

"It's very good to know what you think of me." Maryse said grabbing her purse and walking out the door. Mike said nothing just stood there.

"You will come back!" He said to the empty living room. He waited for three hours and maryse not returned.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Drew and Stu were watching intently as Stephen lifted weight, much more than usual. He stopped sat down, drank some water and went back to lifting up eagerly looked like he was angry.

"What's his problem?" Stu asked Drew.

"He was arrested." Drew said without taking his eyes off Stephen.

"What?" Stu choked on the water he was drinking. "What happened?" He asked.

"He got into a fight with Mike at the club last night, but did not tell me why." Drew said.

"OK, I'll ask him." Stu said.

"Better not, when asked he almost hit me." Said Drew and Stu raised an eyebrow at him.

"He looks this bad tempered and very strange, there's something wrong with him." Drew said, but Stu continued heading toward Stephen.

When Stu came sat in front of Stephen continued working out. Stu frowned and nudged Stephen's knee with his finger. Stephen looked, but did not answer.

"Dude what's going on with you?" Stu said.

"Nothing, nothing is happening." Stephen said getting up and when was leaving Stu grabbed his arm.

"I thought we were friends." Stu said looking at Stephen.

"Does not come with this." Stephen said, and went to the elevator. "I told you so." Drew said as he appeared next to Stu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maryse was sitting in the living of his sister's house now after we had that fight with Mike she could not even get close to the house.

"What happened?" Victory maryse asked when she gave him a glass of juice.

"I fought Mike and I do not want to see him." Maryse said.

"Already?" Victoria asked, surprised by the fact that they had married recently and have sparred.

"Already, Mike behaved like a complete idiot just because he lost a fight." Maryse said, shaking his head sadly.

"I do not expect intendi, the fight was for the title?" Victory asked frowning.

"No, it was just a stupid fight."maryse Said. "After the fight going on to a nightclub more I was not feeling well, so I told him to go and he was alone." Maryse continued.

"And then?" victory asked.

"The club he quarreled with Stephen and the two were arrested." maryse Said.

"sheamus?" Victory asked with a small smirk and maryse nodded.

"I do not believe that you fight because of jealousy without reason of Mike." Victoria said.

"Perhaps not without reason." Maryse blurted.

"What does that mean?" Victory maryse asked who was with his head down. "Maryse what does that mean?" Victory almost cried.

"Maryse tell me, please." Victoria said, turning her head of maryse to her.

"Okay." Maryse said taking a deep breath. "You remember I dated a guy when I was a diva?" Maryse asked and victory nodded with a frown. "Stephen was." Maryse said.

"So that's why Mike is jealous tact." Victory said.

"No, Mike does not know that the dated, I mean nobody knows that he is jealous of sheamyse thing fans invented." Maryse said.

"And why did not you tell me?" Asked victory with hands on hips.

"Because, Stephen thought it was better, not we wanted to be interrogated." Maryse said rubbing his hair.

"I'm your sister." Victoria said indignantly.

"I know, but I thought it was better, sorry." Maryse Said.

"OK, first I'm upset, but I'm happy." Victoria said and maryse narrowed his eyes at her. "Upset you did not tell and happy to know who was the guy that made you happy in a long time." Victory said he saw the tears shining in her eyes maryse.

"Maryse why you broke up anyway?" Victory asked sitting next to the maryse.

"He betrayed me." Said Maryse and the tears began to fall.

"I'm sorry." Victoria said hugging maryse who was now crying openly.

"The worst of it was that I saw not one person said that." Maryse said trying to hold back the tears.

"May have been a misunderstanding." Victory said trying to lighten things up.

"Was not a misunderstanding, after he left I asked who she was and she said she was his girlfriend." Maryse said crying more.

"And you believed?" Victory said.

"Of course, this was the only reason for him not wanting to take our relationship." Said Maryse touching the ring on her finger. "He gave me this ring and said he loved me the night before." Said Maryse showing the ring to her sister.

"The ring is beautiful and if you are still using, whether say that you still love him." Victoria said.

"Unfortunately yes, but has passed and I'm married now." Maryse said wiping her eyes.

"Unfortunately, by that loving someone is not wrong." Victory said.

"It's okay if you are married." Maryse said a little louder.

"All right, calm down, but at least talk to him to understand things right, you might feel better." Victoria told maryse.

"Not really." Marys said getting up and going to the kitchen to save the juice glass. "I'm staying in the guest room." Maryse said heading toward the rooms.

.

.

.

.

Please review.

Thank you .Win12.


	4. face to face

Ever existed! Chapter Four: face to face

_When Stephen came through the door of his hotel room immediately began to smile at the beautiful sight before him, maryse lay on her back in bed sleeping peacefully. The Linens were covering attached below the hip which gave Stephen a nice view of her silky back and the gentle curve of her breast. He smirked and walked slowly and with care not to wake her and climbed into bed, he was on his knees beside her and slowly leaned in to plant a small kiss on his shoulder following the neck and cheek._

_"Awake my princess." Stephen whispered before nibbling his ear. Maryse groaned and rolled in front of Stephen who was smiling for her._

_"Hi." Maryse said softly and smiled._

_"Hi, I brought breakfast for you." He said and bent down to kiss her neck. When he was leaving maryse pulled him down by the neck._

_"I'm not hungry, not for food anyway." She whispered in his ear and won a Stephen smiled._

_"It is." Stephen said now riding her. He slowly kissed her lips soft with love and devotion; as if afraid she might break._

_Maryse groaned against her lips. His hands gripped on his head pulling him closer to her. Stephen broke the kiss, but did not let go and then began a trail of kisses on her chin and jaw before moving lower on her neck._

_He continued his attack of love on her neck. Meanwhile his hands slid over her breast causing her to moan. Maryse found himself clinging to his back. His mouth collided with hers again and soon was sucking her breast, her hand quickly made his way up her thigh._

_"Stephen." She moaned and he began making his way down her body, maryse slowly began to frown as it began to disappear._

"Maryse" Victoria shouted banging on the bedroom door. Maryse sat on the bed as soon as he heard his sister's voice calling his name. She growled in frustration with the loss of memory.

"Enter." She cried when played back on the bed.

"Finally, I thought you would sleep all day." Victory said as he entered. She sat on the bed and smiled at her sister. "Like this today, you feel better?" Victory said.

"A little better." Maryse said as she sat down again and win raised an eyebrow at her.

"What happened?" Victory said and maryse frowned. "You are different, why this blushing?" Victory said smiling.

"I'm not blushing." Maryse said trying to cover his face with his hand.

"Okay, you will not tell me that too." Victoria said getting up from the bed and turning his back to maryse.

"Ok, I will." Said Maryse and a big smile appeared on the face of victory sat back down.

"Then?" Victory said.

"I do not know exactly what it was, but it was not a dream was more like a memory." Maryse Said.

"You were remembering Stephen?" Victory asked and maryse nodded.

"What he was doing in memory?" Victory asked looking directly into the eyes of maryse.

"Well, we were in ..." maryse when victory was saying nothing let out a shriek.

"You were together?" Victory said with the biggest smile in the world.

"Yes, because you cried?" Maryse said with his hand firmly against his chest.

"Why I was happy, but still what you were doing?" Victory asked anxiously.

"We were making love, I mean starting to do and there you started screaming my name and I woke up." Maryse said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I did not." Victoria said.

"Do not apologize, quite the contrary I thank you." Maryse said getting up from the bed and headed toward the bathroom.

"And why?" Victory asked raising his eyebrows.

"For making me stop thinking nonsense." Said Maryse out of the bathroom already dressed. "Have you seen my purse?" Maryse asked victory and pointed to the bag underneath the nightstand.

"Nonsense, I do not think that's nonsense." Victoria said.

"More is." Maryse Said applying lipstick. "And now I have to go back to my husband." Maryse Said showing the cell. "He has left me five messages and called me six times."

"If he really cared would have left fifty." Victoria said.

"Why do you hate so much Mike?" Maryse asked causing the shoes.

"Because you do not love him." Victory said simply.

"This victory is not true, Mike is my husband and I love him, after all that's why I married him because I love him." Maryse Said.

"Why would I not believe that?" Win said with finger on chin.

"Because you're crazy, after all where your boyfriend is really likes you?" Maryse said leaving the room.

"I call him and he's an idiot." Victory said following maryse.

"I thought you loved him." maryse said.

"What made you think that?" Victory said.

"You said." Maryse said biting an apple.

"I did not say that, I said I really liked him." victory said was sitting at the table. "Maryse sits straight to take coffee." She added.

"No, I have to go home." Maryse said giving a goodbye kiss in his sister. "I need to talk to Mike, bye." Maryse said before leaving.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You're right, I'll talk to her." Stephen told the person on the other line. "Thanks sis, you helped me a lot Edel."

"Now you owe me one, how about talking about me with one of those cats fighters?" She said with irony in his voice.

"Very funny." Stephen said with a giggle.

"OK, I got to go." Edel said.

"OK, talk to you another time." Stephen said before hanging up.

"Who is she?" Stu said as he entered the door. Stephen who was guarding their clothes turned to see his friend there to looking at it.

"She who?" Stephen said as if unsure of what he is talking about.

"Who are you going to talk about today?" Said Stu coming in and sitting on a nearby bench.

"Now you started eavesdropping?" Stephen said as he returned to pack your suitcase.

"What is man, I'm your friend, I care about you and you are very strange lately." Stu said as he rose to meet Stephen.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Stephen said sitting and causing the shoes.

"Come on! Stephen I am your friend and that's what friends are for, is not it? "Stu said as he sat beside of Stephen.

"All good." Stephen said as he turned to Stu. "When I started in WWE met a girl and we started dating, but no one knew why I was a coward to say." Stephen said with his head down. "And one day she was gone and sometime later she appears dating and then married, but surprisingly after all this time ... I still feel a very strong thing for her." Stephen finished.

"So this is, love, so love?" Stu asked mockingly and Stephen nodded with a small smile.

"Then, all I have to say to you is going after her." Stu said standing up.

"You know she's married" Stephen said, laughing.

"What the hell, who cares?" He replied.

"Thanks man." Stephen said Stu with a hug and then they burst into laughter.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maryse slowly walked through the door of his house looking for Mike. She did not find the room then go into the kitchen, she found him sitting in a chair drinking vodka or any other alcoholic beverage. Maryse approached slowly, careful not to scare him.

"Mike?" She said softly Mike immediately got on her knees in front of her and grabbed her by the waist.

"I love Mayse not let me, I love you, please, I love you." He said burying her head in her belly.

Maryse looked stunned; she slowly bent down to look into her face. "Mike tells me what happened." Maryse said holding his face.

"I realized I cannot live without you even for a second, please do not leave me I love you, I did not mean what said, I was angry, please, forgive me." Mike said almost crying what did maryse kneel in front of him.

"My love I will not let you, but never do that again, okay?" Said Maryse and Mike nodded vigorously. She smiled and helped her up.

"I love you." Mike said before pulling her for a kiss.

"I love you too Mike." She said after they split.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A week has passed since the misunderstanding of maryse and Mike and now they were much better. So much better than maryse was now in a room backstage watching TV MIZ.

Maryse was very happy, everything was going right in your life, Mike's jealousy had decreased which led her wedding improving, his career in fashion was amazing and taking unnecessary comments Emma's about as the tongue of Stephen was magic, everything was perfect.

Maryse out of his thoughts when he heard the door open and immediately turned to see who it was; she was shocked with who saw.

"Stephen?" She said.

"I just want to ask a question." He said.

.

.

.

.

Please review.


	5. misunderstanding

Ever existed! Chapter Five: misunderstanding

maryse was staring at the man in front of him, so long without seeing him without having him so close made her speechless. Since I saw him for the last time in that hotel he had not been near him alone and that made all the heartbreak back, the grip on his heart sank ten times more and the tears began to shine in his eyes. When Stephen stepped forward she immediately took a step back it made a sharp pain in breast Stephen. He did not know what to do, what he to let it hurt so she will not even get near him.

"What are you doing here?" Maryse asked with a trembling voice.

"I just want to talk to you." Stephen said.

"I do not wanna talk to you, please come out." Maryse said trying to contain the tear.

"Maryse, please, I just want to know." Stephen said, taking another step closer to her only to have her away.

"Stephen, Mike it can arrive at any time and he's very jealous of you, and then go out, please." Maryse said pointing to the door.

"Maybe deep down he already knew the exchange of glances between events and we know that we love." Stephen said.

"Stop, I want you to leave now." Maryse said raising his voice.

"No, I'm not leaving until you talk to me and I think you better decide quickly." Stephen said pointing to where TV was showing the closure of the MIZ TV.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, but now out." Maryse said pushing Stephen out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stephen sat in his dressing room as the world's biggest smile on his face, okay that what had happened was no big deal, but it was a start. Suddenly the door slammed open the dressing room when Stu and Drew entered.

"Guy tells me that what I saw is not true." Stu said with a devilish grin.

"Depends on what you saw." Stephen said, laughing.

"We saw you and maryse." Said Stu and Stephen arose immediately.

"What?" Stephen said.

"Calm, we saw only do you get backstage Mike." Drew tried to calm his friend.

"And the only person there was the maryse, so I infer that the woman you were going to talk about today was her." Stu said putting his arm around the shoulder of Stephen. "That is, you got to face maryse!" Stu said laughing.

"Look, I did not get a maryse, we dated." Stephen said.

"Who cares, you took her to bed." Stu said. "You're my hero, managed the feat of bringing one of the hottest WWE divas to bed." He finished.

"Thanks man, but if you talk about she like that again, I'll twist your nose to the other side." Stephen said staring Stu raised his hand in defense.

"Whatever I have to go anyway." Stu said leaving.

"Dude relax sometimes he can be a jerk." Drew said knocking on the shoulder of Stephen.

"Sometimes?" Stephen asked wryly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maryse was walking calmly down the aisles of a huge arena that was performing the show today when suddenly she was pulled into a dark alley and press the wall by a great figure, she was about to scream when a large pale hand covered her mouth.

"Calm, I am." Maryse instantly relaxed when he heard an Irish accent.

"Are you crazy?" Maryse whispered when he knocked on her arm.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to talk to you." Stephen said.

"I've said I'll talk to you later." Maryse Said.

"I just want to ask you something." Stephen replied.

"What do you want?" Maryse asked.

"Your number." He said simply.

"What not." Maryse said in disbelief.

"Maryse as we will make an appointment if they do not connect with?" Stephen spoke with the head tilted to the side.

"Okay, but you give me your number." She said giving him the phone to annotate it. "I send you a message when you're ready." She said when he returned the phone.

"I miss you so much." Stephen said reaching out to touch his face.

"Shut up Stephen." Said Maryse is walking away before he could touch her.

Stephen watched her skirt and cannot stop smiling. Now he realizes how much he loves her and if could change would not have hidden.

"I love you." He said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maryse sat looking at the number on your phone screen; she was sitting on a chair in front of her bed where her husband slept peacefully. Since we arrived at the hotel a few hours ago not stop think of Stephen. Why it is affecting try, she should be angry and repulsed him and not wanting to be in his arms again. Maryse was about to cry.

"You're stupid." Maryse whispered to herself.

She went to message function on his mobile and sent a message to Stephen, she does not care if he was sleeping and now she wanted to know why.

Sometime later maryse was standing in front of the door, she put her hand on the doorknob and slowly turned and entered as stated in the message that Stephen sent you. Before she had a chance to do anything she was raised against the surface of the door and instantly his lips were silent the lips of Stephen.

Maryse moaned against his lips, his tongue rolling with it.

He walked away with his forehead against hers and his lips just inches away. "Excuse me, but I had to touch you, I had to feel you again." He panted.

"OK, now let me go." Maryse said she did not want him to loose, on the contrary wanted him to kiss her, touch her, and all he wanted. Maryse was feeling so much he misses him her, but she would not tell him.

Stephen turned away, but his hand did not let go. He pulled her to sit on the bed, but she refused. "maryse. " He said.

"No, I came here to talk and that's what we'll do then begins." She said and did not care if I was being rude.

"Okay, let's talk." Stephen said turning and going up to tables against the wall fill a glass of water. "Why did you go away, you know how I get crazy looking for you, what I was worried about you?" He said.

"You were afraid that our relationship was going too fast for what I said I love you?" Stephen said.

Maryse could not believe what he was being hypocritical, she came to stand before him no, she was starting to get angry.

"I do not believe in your hypocrisy." Maryse said almost in his face.

"Hypocrisy, why am I a hypocrite for wanting to know why the woman I love was left without reason?" Stephen said with a slightly raised voice.

"Not without a reason, I left because you betrayed me." Maryse screamed and punched the mirror on the wall on the table beside her. When she punched a sharp pain shot through her arm and she immediately grabbed.

"Maryse." Stephen said, he quickly caught her trying to somehow protect her from the pain, or what she was feeling.

He pulled her to sit on the bed as she grabs the first aid kit. When he returned it's tried to grab his hand, but she pushed him away.

"Do not touch me." she said trying to get away,

"Maryse please, its hand was bleeding." Stephen said.

"I do not care." Maryse now said through tears.

"But I care now gives me this hand." Stephen ordered and maryse looked at him. "Please." He said with a small smile.

"OK, but just because this really hurts." She said putting her hand in his. Stephen carefully wiped his hand with the serum.

"Maryse, what you meant when you said I betray you?" Said Stephen putting bandages on their fingers hurt.

"I mean, you cheated on me and there's no use denying, you and that girl kissing in the hotel lobby."

"What?" Stephen said confused.

"I saw Stephen." She said.

_Flashback_

_Maryse woke up that morning with a giant smile on his face soon fell as she reached across the bed and realized that Stephen was not there. She quickly rose to a sitting position already beginning to think it was all a dream and that Stephen had not given you that beautiful ring and said he loved her. These thoughts soon went away when she saw the ring and a note on the bedside table._

_She smiled and lift the sheets covering her breasts, she took the note and read it._

_"Do not worry my princess, I went to work out and be right back. I love you. "_

_Maryse quickly went to the bathroom to take a shower to go find Stephen. After she got dressed and was ready she went to the elevator._

_When the elevator doors opened maryse came to a stop. Repeats of a pain that I had never felt before fell on his chest at the sight before her._

_Stephen was standing in the hotel lobby kissing a girl. Maryse turned his back to the scene wiping her eyes when she turned back Stephen was not there, but the girl was and very happy the smile on his face. Maryse quickly composed herself and approached the girl._

_"Excuse me, you know," she asked._

_"Yes, he's my boyfriend." The girl replied._

_"Boyfriend, thank you." Said Maryse and ran back to the elevator._

_So that's it, why he did not want to talk about her relationship with anyone because he already had a girlfriend._

_End of flashback_

"Maryse's not it, that girl is a crazy fan that follows me and says to the entire world that is my girlfriend more is not true." Stephen said. He could not believe she had fled from him for thinking he had betrayed.

"How can you think I would trade you for another girl, especially after that night I poured my feelings for you?" Stephen asked incredulously.

"I do not know, just when she said she was his girlfriend I thought was, why you do not want to tell anyone of our relationship and I just wanted to get out of there." She said wiping her eyes and nose.

"Then it is you married a man who does not love for a misunderstanding?" Stephen said staring into the eyes of maryse who was also looking his into as silence settled between them.

.

.

.

.

.

Please review.


	6. do not give up on you

Ever existed! Chapter Six: do not give up on you

"I love Mike." Maryse said getting up from the bed and stood with his back to Stephen.

"I do not believe you." Stephen said as he came to stand behind her. She felt the heat of his body on his back; he felt her shudder and then wrapped his arms around her. "Is breá liom tú." He whispered in her ear. She felt a shiver down my spine when he brushed his beard around his neck and her lips shortly after giving wet kisses of love; Electricity through her body when she closed her eyes and leaned her head back on his shoulder. "I love you very much and would never trade you for anybody." He said as he kissed and nibbled her soft flesh.

"Stephen did not." Maryse stopped receding.

"I'm sorry." Stephen said.

"You have nothing to apologize, I apologize that weight; I was an idiot for leaving without talking to you." Maryse said pulling to sit back on the bed.

"Look, I loved you a lot, but over and now I'm married and we cannot change the past." Maryse said holding his face for him to look at her.

"You did not love me very maryse, you love me so much and I love you too much, why do not you stay with me?" Stephen said. "You do not love Mike as loves me." Stephen said stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"No, I cannot Stephen, I cannot betray my husband." Maryse said moving away from your touch. "What happened between us was amazing, but follows us on and now I'm happily married." maryse said. "And you're dating anyway." She said.

"I was dating anyone?" Stephen asked confused.

"Emma, we talked mainly about how far his tongue is magic." Maryse said looking at him.

"That's all she's got me, sex, love is why I love you." Stephen said with teary eyes. When maryse was to talk his phone started ringing, she took it and looked at the caller ID. It was Mike; maryse calmly answered the phone and waved Stephen quiet focus.

"Hi love." Maryse said.

"Maryse where are you?" He asked nervously.

"I could not sleep so I came to take a walk to burn off energy." Maryse lied.

"Burn energy, you could have me agreement to help her with that." Mike said with malice in his voice.

"I did not wake you; you seemed to sleep so well." Said Maryse smiled Stephen was walking to and fro, he wanted to shout to the world that love and now have to be quiet.

"Okay, I'm waiting." Mike said.

"I'm already on my way." She said. "Mike." She said before he hung up.

"Yes," he asked.

"I love you." Maryse said Stephen stopped pacing the room and immediately look maryse that was for him.

"I love you too." Said Mike suspicious and hung up.

"You do not have to do that." Stephen said.

"I have to go back to my husband." Maryse said heading towards the door.

"Waiting." Stephen grabbed his arm. "Take it to your hand." Stephen said giving him a pack of painkillers.

"Thank you." Said Maryse; taking the pack which made her closer to Stephen, almost nose to nose.

"I will not give up on you." Stephen said. Maryse not answered simply pulled his arm out of his grasp and left.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maryse was lying in bed ready to sleep when Mike left the bathroom and lay down beside her bed. She thought he was going to sleep, but those thoughts were gone as soon as he began to kiss her neck, Mike slowly rubbed his hand on his chest and Maryse jumped.

"What's the problem?" Mike asked looking at her.

"I am not very good to that." Maryse said taking his hand his chest.

"Maryse what the problem is, you do not have sex with me two weeks ago." Mike said.

"Has no problem, I'm just not in the mood." Maryse said holding tightly covered.

"What is love, we are newlyweds should be having sex like rabbits." Mike said.

"I mean that you only married me for sex?" Maryse asked looking at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not, I married you because I love you, but ..." Mike was saying when Maryse interrupted.

"Mike if you really love me will understand that I'm not in the mood, good night." She said and turned to sleep. Mike said nothing just did what I could do, slept with will.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stephen and Stu were in a bar taking a few beers and enjoy the night or at least try. Stu was babbling about some girls he had gone out, but Stephen was not paying attention to anything that he thought it was Maryse.

"I think she's looking at me, what do you think?" Stu asked looking at the girl behind the bar Stephen. "Stephen?" Stu said a little louder to get attention of Stephen.

"What?" he asked without intender nothing.

"You are paying attention to what I'm saying?" Stu said.

"Of course I am." Stephen said, taking a sip of his Guinness.

"So I was talking about?" Stu asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"You were talking about ... okay I do not know what you were talking about, but should not be important." Stephen said with a sigh.

"Should not be important? I was talking of cat at the bar that not for looking at me." Stu said. "She wants me, but not important is, not it?" Stu asked with a raised eyebrow. "What were you thinking?" He asked.

"I was thinking about Maryse." Stephen replied.

"Oh, stop guy forgets she is married." Stu said, shaking his head as he drank his beer.

"I love her, I cannot forget it and you were encouraging me to fight for it." Stephen said, sitting upright.

"I was playing Stephen; you think I'd tell you to get in someone's wedding?" Stu said. "I think you better stop that or you'll get hurt." He finished. "I'm not even there." Stephen said. "I will not give it up easily." Stephen said, taking the last sip of his Guinness.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maryse was sitting in the chair on the end table in the last three hours, Mike had left for a meeting with his assistant or advisor Maryse didn't know very well, but it was getting late and he had not arrived she was getting worried. She was worried that these meetings never end late.

"Excuse me, can I clear the table?" the housekeeper Mary asked.

"No, Mike has not arrived yet." Maryse said.

"Lady is now midnight and the food is cold to three hours." Maria said. "Do you need some rest; when Mike comes I make a snack for him." Said Maria trying to convince Maryse to climb and rest.

"Okay." Maryse said getting up and walking up the stairs.

After Maryse changed and went to bed ready to sleep his phone started ringing signaling that had a new message. She immediately picked up the phone thinking it was a message from Mike, the April when it was a message from Stephen.

_Thanks see you brought me luck and strength to win the belt from American champion. I love you my princess. _

This brought a sense of pleasure to Maryse and a small smile. My princess, she remembers well the first time he called me princess.

_Maryse was taking a relaxing bath when she heard her name being called; she smiled already knowing who that voice was accented. _

_"in the bathroom." She replied, and a few minutes later he heard the bathroom door opening. And soon after his presence felt and smiled over her shoulder at him. _

_"Hi." She said smiling as he stepped behind her. _

_"Hi." He said planting a kiss on her neck. "How are you" he asked taking another kiss on his neck, he felt her shiver and smiled against her skin._

_"Fine now." She replied and he grunted, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her against his body. She could feel his erection against her and groaned. _

_"Are you happy to see me or is it just me?" Maryse groaned as she settled against him._

_"Very happy." He said when turning to face him. He pressed against the wall as his lips collided with hers. Maryse grabbed his neck pulling him closer if that was possible. She reached into her red hair when her legs were around his waist. _

_Stephen had his hand massaging her breast, she moaned in his ear and he immediately kissed her. He lowered his head to her breasts, her lips closed around a nipple. Maryse's eyes closed savoring the feel of his mouth on her. "I need you." She moaned._

_This was too much; he grabbed her hips and enters her. Maryse threw his head back with a loud moan; she tightened her legs and arms around him. _

_Moaning softly she looked at him, she leaned over and planted a small kiss on his lips. He kissed her back making the most heated kiss when he fired against she. Soon she was moaning and whimpering._

_"Stephen." She moaned as she clung to him, Stephen continued pumping in and out of it. Maryse saw flashing lights when she reached her climax and then Stephen practically howling. _

_He leaned his forehead against hers when put down again. "I love you my princess." He said giving her a soft kiss. _

_"I love you too my warrior." She smiled against his lips._

Maryse out of his thoughts when he heard the door and saw Mike enter the door on the hall light, he did not seem drunk, but she would not talk to him then pretends to be asleep. Mike slowly and carefully put the toothpick in a nearby chair and lay on the bed beside her with very careful not to wake her. All we Maryse could think about was why he arrived so late of a meeting.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry for taking so long was no idea, but I promise that the next chapter will be cool and yes, the crazy fan who grabbed sheamus is based on that crazy bitch that is gripping my man. Just kidding, but yeah I saw a video of a show she grabbed him and then when he got to the ramp was attacked by Christian and in wrestliemania26 wrestlemania29 and she was the autograph section and he lost, in other words , she is unlucky for him. Kiss.


	7. first meeting

Ever existed! Chapter Seven: first meeting

_Flashback _

_Today was Saturday night and Maryse was depressed at the hotel bar. She was sitting on a stool at the bar taking tequila to try to forget the fight she had with his sister, sisters nearby was very difficult as they fought was worse than a breakup with a boyfriend. _

_"More one please." Maryse asked the barman. _

_"I think the best you stop or will end up getting drunk." The bartender said._

_"First, that's the idea and the second is missing." Maryse said rising on the counter. "Now bring me another drink." She growled and the bartender was shaking his head in disagreement. Maryse was a little awkward and he was sitting in the back seat almost fell, but two large, pale hands grabbed her by the waist and sat on the bench with care. _

_"Care girl, you can get hurt and not even that drunk." a deep voice with an incredible accent said. Maryse looked up and found two gorgeous blue eyes. _

"_Stephen." Maryse said with a small smile._

"_Hi." He replied. "I can sit here?" Stephen asked pointing to the empty seat beside her. _

_"Yes." Maryse said. _

_"Then it's okay." Stephen asked once sat. Maryse was surprised by the question they did not know very well the maximum that spoke was hi when they passed each other in the hallways. _

_"Not much." Maryse said. _

_"What happened quarreled with her boyfriend?" Stephen said. _

_"I have no boyfriend, fight with my sister, but why do you ask?" Maryse said._

_"I was curious and thought to ask why women like you're so sad." Stephen said looking into his eyes. _

_"A woman like me?" Maryse said. _

_"Smart, beautiful, tall enough ... sexy." Stephen said with a smile in the corner of the mouth. "Maryse be sexy" he winked at her I smiled. _

_"Sometimes up to Maryse's hard to be sexy." Maryse said, smiling, before Stephen was going to say something two teenagers spoke loud enough for them to hear._

_"My god is sheamyse." one of the girls said approaching. "Hi excuse can I have an autograph from both of you," she asked holding out a notebook and pen. _

_"Of course." Said Maryse and Stephen nodded. Maryse signed first and then Stephen, he embraced his fans and they went away very happy. _

_"You know what sheamyse?" Stephen said. _

_"Well, we are." Said Maryse and Stephen frowned. "Sheamyse is the merging of our names." Maryse said when the bartender brought a bottle of tequila._

_"Miss your tequila." He said putting the bottle on the counter. _

_"You took." Said Maryse, but when was pick up the bottle Stephen gripped his wrist. _

_"You will not drink it." Stephen and waved to the bartender bring the drink back. _

_"Why not?" Maryse asked furrowing his eyebrows. "Tequila makes me drink faster." Maryse Said._

_"Look, I will not stop you drinking, you are sad and want to forget, but let me take her for a drink of truth." Stephen said smiling. _

_"To say that tequila is not real drink?" Maryse asked with a sexy smile. She did not realize most of it was already very close._

_"I did not mean it." Stephen whispered. "I'm just trying to ask you out." Stephen whispered coming closer. _

_"Just ask me." Maryse smiled. _

_"You want to get out of here," he asked in his ear. Maryse made husky voice trembled and eat hot breath on his neck. _

_"Yes." She said into his ear, Stephen Maryse paid the bill and called a taxi. _

_"You need not have paid me." Maryse said. "I have money." She replied. _

_"I also have." Stephen smiled at her._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_When they arrived, Stephen opened the door for her who smiled at him in thanks. They came in and went straight to a table. _

_"Are you feeling better?" Stephen said. _

_"Yes, thank you." Maryse said. "Then what is the real drink that we drink?" Maryse said smiling at him._

_"Best of all Guinness." Stephen said with a proud smile. "I'll be right back." Stephen said when he left to catch two Guinness. _

_Meanwhile Maryse scanned the bar, was a very cool place people were talking and having fun and hanging out with Stephen made to feel better as best she forgot until his fight with victory. She looked to the left side of the bar and saw a pool table. _

_"This here." Stephen said pulling out his thoughts. He noticed her smile and stopped. "What are you laughing?" Stephen said as he placed the drinks on the table._

_"Nothing, just to see the pool table reminded me of some fun times." Maryse said with a weak smile. _

_"Let me see if guess that was having fun with you these memories." Stephen said, putting his finger down than Maryse to make her look at him. "Your sister." He said. _

_"Is, but forget, how about I try their Guinness." Maryse said smiling. _

_"How about you call your sister and try to make amends." Stephen said Maryse and immediately waved to his head. "Why not?" Stephen said. _

_"Because I'm having very funs time with you and do not want to spoil." Maryse said._

_"I'm sure if you call your sister will do much more fun now." Stephen said with a cute smile trying to convince her. _

_"Okay, but I read to her later, when she was left to her boyfriend and should be doing you know what being it." Maryse said with a smile. _

_"I'll let this pass, but now how about you drink my Guinness?" Stephen said handing him the glass. _

_"Great idea." Maryse said taking the cup to his lips. "Wow, it's a bit strong is not it?" She smiled licking his lips; Stephen did not take his eyes off her. _

_"We play?" Asked Stephen when he left his lips hypnosis Maryse. _

_"Seriously, this will be easy." Maryse said smiling as them headed for the pool table. _

_"What does that mean?" Stephen said following her._

_"I mean it will be very easy to kick your ass." Maryse said laughing as he picked up a bat. "When I was a teenager my father took me and my sister to a bar close to home and had a few pool tables, I always used to play and win and I won all but when she won the Victory al cried my father told me he was going to buy whatever I wanted if I let her win. "Maryse said laughing. _

_"You earned all why did not yet know me." Stephen said. "Now get ready to lose." Stephen said Maryse and laughed. _

_"Dream on." It before positioning aligning your shot she sent the ball to the other side of the table that went straight into the hole on the right side. "It is I tell you." Maryse said jumping to the other side of the table. _

_"You are very lucky." Stephen said smiling, but his smile fell when Maryse hit another ball. _

_"What were you saying?" Maryse said with a sarcastic smile. _

_"Kidding?" Stephen said, laughing. _

_"I told you i was good." Maryse said as she leaned on the table for one more shot. _

_"I have no doubt." Stephen said, referring not to his talent at billiards but in most other areas. "Pretty much this tattoo." Stephen when he noticed the tattoo on his wrist._

_"Oh, I did for my father." Maryse said touching the skin with ink. _

_"I'm not much in favor of people mark their bodies with tattoo these things, but this is a very beautiful tribute." Stephen said smiling at her. _

_"Thank you." Maryse said. "Means a lot to me." She finished. _

_"I imagine my father also means a lot to me." Stephen said. "It's still your turn." Stephen said, pointing to the table. _

_Maryse nodded and leaned on the table again, she lined up the shot but this time missed. "Drug." Maryse groaned throwing his hands in the air in frustration. _

_"Until end." Stephen said, laughing._

_"You said my tattoo was beautiful just to distract me, is not it?" Maryse said pouting. _

_"Of course not." Stephen said laughing. "Your tattoo is beautiful." He said seriously now leaning to hit your ball that went straight into the side of the table. _

_"Congratulations." Maryse said clapping sarcastically. _

_After a few good games of billiards Maryse skirt gaining Stephen suggested they throw something else on the pretext that he was tired of playing billiards, but Maryse knew very well that he was tired of losing. Now they were in a fun dispute turns._

_"Turn, turn, turn, turn, turn, turn." Maryse said groggily. Stephen stood a glass of it is what they were drinking down the throat. Stephen and Maryse were already very drunk and did not know what they were drinking long ago. Stephen was not as drunk as Maryse. But it was enough that does not stop him from thinking coherently. _

_"It's my turn." Maryse said grabbing a glass of vodka. But before she had a chance to drink a waitress came. _

_"I'm sorry sir we'll have more close." She said politely._

_"No." Maryse means that yells. _

_"Thanks, we'll be right." Stephen replied. "We have to go." He said. _

_"More is my turn." She whimpered. _

_"I promise I will bring you again or even will take you somewhere better." He said helping her stand._

_"Promise?" Said Maryse and Stephen nodded. "Okay." Maryse said__.__ Stephen paid a very large bill and called a taxi to take them to the hotel. _

_"Stephen can I ask you a question?" Maryse asked when they were going towards your room. _

_"Of course." Stephen replied looking at her. _

_"Why you asked me out, I mean we do not know the right and do not tell me that it is out of curiosity." She said when he arrived at the door of her as. _

_"Maryse you are an amazing woman." He said Maryse and raised his eyebrows. "Always surprised at you; is not like the others, you're beautiful, sexy and you know it." Stephen said running her hands in her hair. "Other and pretend they do not know." He said._

_"You mean you did not go out with me just because I'm hot," she asked and Stephen smiled. _

_"No, I already like you a while ago and knew I had no chance, but I decided to risk." He smiled. "You're not fake or pretend to be shy." He replied. _

_"Why you thought you had no chance," she asked. _

_"What, are you watching me?" Stephen said. "I'm a white boy and redheaded guy who like the most gorgeous WWE diva." He replied laughing. _

_"I am of course and you are a beautiful man." She smiled. "And most importantly knows how to treat a woman, you have no idea how rare this and" she asked._

_"Before I see you I never thought I'd enjoy Would anyone again." He said with a half-smile. _

_"What do you mean?" Maryse said. _

_"I left a half a troubled relationship." He said looking into her eyes. "I think you better rest is getting late." He finished. _

_"You're a really sweet guy Stephen." She said before leaning in and giving a light kiss on his lips. _

_"Quarreled, you are a very sweet girl too." He said holding her at the hip when she lost her balance. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said before her release. Maryse staggered over to the door before entering turned to Stephen. _

_"Bonsoir Guerrier celtique." She said and went, as he closed the door Maryse leaned against the door with a huge smile. _

_End of flashback_

"Maryse what are you doing here?" Asked Victoria and Maryse jumped off the couch.

"Victoria you scared me." Maryse said with his hand firmly planted on her chest.

"I'm sorry, but what are you doing here?" Victoria asked again when sat next to Maryse.

"I came to see you." She replied.

"I thought you'd be with your husband." Victory said.

"Not, Mike did have to go to a meeting with the new agent." Maryse said. Mike had left for another long meeting with Melissa, Maryse found a bit strange it back so late, but not questioned.

"Okay, want to watch a movie?" Victoria asked Maryse and nodded. "I'll take a great romantic movie and make popcorn." She said standing up.

"Popcorn yes no romantic movie." Said Maryse and Victoria smiled. When Victoria left the cell Maryse stump. She looked saw a message from Stephen.

"Goodnight my princess."

Maryse decided to respond.

_"To send me messages, I'm a married woman." _

The answer came quickly.

_"Does not mean I cannot love you." _

Maryse was starting to not knowing what to do.

_"Leave me alone." _

There was no response.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Thank you.

Sorry for the delay.

Keep reading and commenting.


	8. wrong choice

Ever existed! Chapter Eight: wrong choice

Victory was watching while Maryse went to the bathroom and suddenly she hears a phone ringing. She immediately recognizes the song that was playing was the song that played when connected to Mike Maryse she soon spotted the phone from under a pillow.

"Maryse your phone is ringing." Victory cries when he hears the steps of the stairs Maryse.

"Who is?" Maryse asks when wound to the foot of the stairs.

"Her husband." Victory said handing him the phone.

"He has a name you know." Maryse said answering the phone.

"And is your husband." she said when returned to the living room. Maryse goes to the kitchen to have a little privacy.

"Hi love." She said with affection for the person on the other end.

"Maryse where are you?" Mike asked his tone rough voice.

"I'm at my sister's house; did not you see my note on the coffee table?" Maryse asked without intender Mike why was being so thick.

"No I have not seen, you said is in the house of his sister?" Mike said and came a little yes across the line. "I mean it will not go home now," he asked again.

"You're not home yet?" Maryse said.

"I'm still at the restaurant with Melissa and the guy of the radio." He replied.

"Then yes." Maryse said in a low voice. "If you do this at home, I'm going to do there alone?" Maryse said.

"I'm sorry love." Mike said. "Then I'll call you when I arrive, okay?" He asked.

"OK, see you later love." She said.

"Okay bye." He said and hung up before she could say anything. "Bye." She said as if he were still on the other side of the line.

"Are you okay?" Victoria asked when she appeared at the kitchen door with a glass of soda in hand and Maryse nodded sadly. "Maryse you're my sister and I know when it's good and when it is not." Victory said giving him the glass to Maryse. "It takes to calm down." she said with a small smile.

"Settle down with soda?" Maryse said smiling at her sister.

"It's all I have." Victoria said with a shrug.

"Excuse me." Maryse said approaching her sister.

"Why?" Victoria asked confused.

"For ruining your night, you could be anywhere having fun instead of being here with me watching cheesy romantic movies." Maryse said when they went to the room.

"Maryse for talking nonsense, you're my sister did not want to be anywhere else except here with you." Victory said. "And I'm not in the mood to go out today, I had a disagreement with my boss and he sent me to the local news department." She finished.

"I'm sorry." Maryse lamented.

"Do not feel." Victory said smiling. "At least I will not have to look into that old boring guy but to face the chief editor of the local news department that is a cat." Victoria said doing some sort of dance of joy. "Want to watch another movie." Victory said.

"Comedy?" Victory suggested.

"Please" Maryse said and Victory approaching the huge bookshelf to find a comedy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Long after Maryse and Victoria were dropped on the couch, laughing as Maryse via Victory try to get some popcorn. "Dammit still fit something inside you." Maryse said sitting.

"You cannot imagine." Victoria said as she sat also.

"I'll drink some water." Maryse said getting up and going to the kitchen. Victory rolls her eyes when suddenly the doorbell rings.

"Who is the idiot who is knocking on the door at this hour?" She says laughing and going to answer the door when she opens her smile falls. "Stephen?"

"I can talk to your sister?" bluntly asks.

"I think is not a good idea Stephen." Victoria says.

"Victory, please, I just want to talk to her." He pleads.

"Have you ever thought that she did not want to talk to you?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Please." He asked looking into his eyes.

"Oh, do not do this to me." She says referring to his puppy eyes. "Everything well goes she's in the kitchen." She said when opening the door wider for him to enter. Stephen follows up the kitchen more not see Maryse immediately after can only see his back swinging behind the refrigerator door and smiled at the sight. Maryse hears a noise and closes brings the refrigerator to see who it was and all she could say died on his lips when he saw the huge man standing there looking at her.

"Stephen, what are you doing here?" Maryse asked almost panicking.

"I just want to talk to you." He said approaching.

"Who let you in?" She questions away.

"Your sister, Maryse, please, just a word." He begs. Maryse looks for those ocean blue eyes and cannot say no.

"Okay." Maryse says putting the water bottle on the table. "Come on, speak." She says practically challenging.

"That message you sent me, were you serious?" He says approaching and this time she did not pull away. "Want me to leave you alone?" He ends.

"Yes." She says looking away. "I want you to leave me alone so I can live my life." She says.

"Say it looking into my eyes and I'll leave you alone and never seek you." He says with teary eyes. Maryse slowly approaches him up standing face to face.

"I want you to leave me alone and let me be happy with my husband." She whispered with a trembling voice. "I love my husband now go away... do not, I'm gone I'm going home to show Mike's when I love you." Maryse said out the door angrily. Stephen could hear her screaming in victory for letting go and soon after heard the door slam.

"Stephen I'm sorry." Victoria says when he enters the kitchen and sees him standing there in the same place.

"No, I'm sorry." He says when wiped the tear that fell from his looked. "I'm sorry for ruining your night." He says leaving.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After Maryse left the house Victory she got into the car and drove around the streets without knowing where to go. So decided to do what she said he would do to show her husband how much she loves him; She quickly into the garage of the house and goes to the door.

When Maryse enters sees no one, she goes to the kitchen and did not have anyone. She soon remembers that he said he would call her when arrived.

"I better take a nap before he arrived." She says quietly. Maryse goes upstairs with the intention of resting in his room when suddenly when she hears a moan.

"Oh, Mike, faster." She hears a female voice. Slowly and carefully goes to the door and looking visor gap, mentally begging not to be what she's thinking. But unfortunately she sees what most feared Mike sex with a woman in his bed.

Maryse makes no she just turns around and slowly walks down the stairs as if in slow motion as the tears fall freely from her eyes. She can clearly see the face of that bitch and cannot help but feel anger was Melissa agent. But Maryse had to see that the woman was not entirely to blame, Mike had 80% of guilt.

Maryse came to his car and pulled towards anywhere farther from home. It was getting dark. She gave a good kilometer until he spotted a bar. Maryse wanted nothing more forget what he had seen and she knows how to forget. She parked and went to entry, when she came over and saw who she least wanted to see, in other words, she was conflicted about Stephen who was sitting at the bar talking to the bartender. As she neared can hear what they were talking about.

"Sir, how about stop and go home and rest?" Mr. around 50 years said.

"Look, the woman I love this fucking another man, how about you give me one of those?" Stephen said as he pressed the glass of beer in the chest of the bartender.

"Yes sir." He said when reached for other beer. When Maryse heard that more tears formed in her eyes. She does not know why more came and sat on a bench beside his.

"Hi." She said with a trembling voice.

"Maryse." He says surprised. "What are you doing here, thought was show her husband how much you love him?" Stephen said wryly.

"Stephen, please do not." Maryse says the verge of tears. Stephen turned to her and saw the tears in her eyes.

"What happened, why are you crying?" He asks seriously now.

"I cannot tell you, I just want to drink and forget." Maryse said and he nodded. Silence fell upon them most did not last long. "Do you love me?" She asked without looking at him.

"With all my fiber." Stephen said when the bartender brought her drink. "You lingered." Stephen growled.

"I'm sorry did not want to intrude." He replied and received a smile of thanks Stephen.

"I love you too." Maryse whispered looking at his hands and Stephen immediately looked for her.

"What?" Stephen said.

"I love you too, I always loved you." Maryse repeated now looking directly into his eyes.

"Maryse what happened?" Stephen said.

"Ah, Stephen." She sniffled between tears that kept flowing from his eyes. Stephen hugged her immediately and let her cry on his shirt.

"The bill, please." Stephen and asked a waitress came quickly. After he paid the bill led to the parking lot.

"Maryse you want me to take you home?" He asked holding her face to look at him.

"No, please do not." She begged.

"Ok, I'll take you to the hotel okay?" He asked and she nodded. He put her in the car and drove to the hotel.

When they arrived at the hotel Stephen looked at the passenger seat and smiled at the sight, Maryse was sleeping soundly with his head slightly tilted to the side. He decided not to wake her and just take her to her room hotel to let his sleep , he put her on the bed and covered Stephen leaned over and gently planted a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well my Celtic princess." He murmured against her skin. Stephen turned away and headed to a nearby sofa, he settled down and soon fell asleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At around eight in the morning Maryse agreed with his cell phone ringing. She slowly reached out and took it and answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Maryse, love where you are I called you and not answer." Maryse heard Mike's voice across the line and a lump formed in his throat. "Maryse are you okay?" Mike asked.

"Yes, I'm okay and you're okay?" Maryse sent a roundabout.

"I'm fine, fine, but where are you?" He asked as if nothing had happened. "Is still in the house of victory?"

"Yes and I no will home today okay?" She asked.

"Of course, means you have to spend some time with her sister." He says trying to hide the joy in his voice say. "I'll call you later." He said and hung up.

"I hope you have too much fun hubby." She said to herself when Stephen came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Maryse are you awake?" Stephen said quickly when grabbed a pillow to cover.

"Yes I'm awake and you do not have to cover, I mean I've seen you naked before." She said laughing and Stephen relaxed.

"Is, more now you're married!" Stephen said sitting on the bed.

"Not for long." Maryse mumbled loud enough to hear Stephen.

"What does that mean?" He asked approaching. "Maryse what happened?"

"Mike cheated on me." She said simply.

"What?" Stephen asked shocked.

"It is, after I talked to you I went home and found him having sex with another woman in our bed." She said, and to his not surprise she felt like crying, but a great rage.

"I'm sorry." Stephen said.

"No you're not." Said Maryse.

"Maryse feel, feel." He said. "Not because you find out he is a scoundrel, but because you suffer, every tear that falls from your eyes breaks my heart."

"Stephen, knowing that he is a bastard I was not hurt so much when you know that what I feared most happened." she said trying to control himself. "When I saw you with that girl I freaked out and thought with Mike was not going to happen, I believe the declarations of love pierced." She said. "He always said he loved me and would never hurt me and I was stupid and I believed I regret very much to have left you, I could have been so happy with you."

"You still can." Stephen said touching his face and turning to him, she looked directly into his eyes as if to see that he was serious. "Maryse I love you and will always love you." He said before his lips touched and sparks flew through the air. Stephen reached into his long hair and bent his head to better light. Maryse's hand was slowly making his way to his thigh, but before she could reach her destination Stephen stopped and Maryse looked at him without intender.

"Maryse excuse me, but I do not want you to make love to me why this angry with her husband." Stephen said away.

"I'm sorry Stephen, I thought you wanted me." Maryse said with his head down in shame.

"No, I really want you but do not want you to want me why this anger as Mike." He said quickly raising his face. "God knows how much I want you, is that I feel that if it happens now, for you will be just sex and you mean more to me." He said stroking her cheek.

"One thing you're right, should not happen now, more on another is wrong for me not would be only sex." She said looking into his eyes. "I do not believe I married that bastard." Maryse said leaning back on the headboard.

"What he said when you saw him?" Stephen said.

"He did not know what I saw." Said Maryse and received a confused look from Stephen. "When I went up the stairs I heard a few moans and went to see what it was and looked through the door and saw them there, but they did not see me." She explained.

"Will not tell him?" Stephen said.

"I'll do more than that will destroy it and I need your help." Maryse said looking at Stephen. "Can you help me?"

"Anything for you." Stephen said smiling.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

For those who are reading, sorry for the delay.

Please review.


	9. revenge

Ever existed! Chapter Nine: revenge 

"So what you want to do about Mike?" Stephen asked as they leave the hotel after a very enjoyable breakfast. Stephen insisted on taking her for coffee.

"I told Mike that would stay in the house of Victory, so he'll probably take that bitch to my bed." Maryse said with venom in his voice. "I want to go there." She finished.

"Are you sure?" Stephen said. "I think it's not a good idea." He said helping her get expensive.

"I am absolutely sure and I need you." Maryse said as he turned to look directly into his eyes.

"Okay." Stephen said, and he smiled pair Maryse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A few minutes later they arrived at the house of Maryse, Stephen parked the car in front of the house as well as Maryse asked. Stephen was about to exit the car when Maryse stopped.

"Stephen, stay here." Maryse said putting a hand on his chest to stop him.

"But-" Stephen was saying and Maryse interrupted.

"If you enter will give confusion, please, stay here." Maryse asked. "I love you." She said before planting a small kiss on his cheek.

"OK, love you too." He replied and went back to the car.

Maryse made his way slowly up to the second floor and as provided for there he was with that slut was moaning like crazy, Maryse swallowed his anger and silently entered the room she stopped in front of the bed and began to cheer the scene and immediately Mike jumped up Melissa covering herself with the sheet.

"No, do not stop on my account." Maryse said sadistically.

"Maryse" Mike said stuttering. "It's not what you're thinking." Mike said quickly.

"You think I'm thinking something?" Maryse said raising his eyebrows. "I'm not thinking about anything, I'm looking and I just want you to know that I came here to tell you something." Maryse said breathing deeply. "My lawyers will send you the divorce papers-" Maryse was saying when Mike interrupted.

"Maryse you cannot divorce me, what will people think?" Mike when he crossed the room and grabbed the arm of Maryse.

"Let me go." Maryse growled as she pulled up his arm. "Thank you for showing that you are the bastard and give me the opportunity to be happy with the man I really love." Maryse said. "Oh, one more thing, it will do the same thing with you, dear." Maryse said looking directly at Melissa who was sitting in bed with the look of panic. Maryse made her way to the exit door and of course Mike was behind.

"That is this story is to be happy with the man you really love?" Mike asked gripping his arm and looking at doing it. "You are cheating on me Maryse?" Mike asked now squeezing her arm.

"Mike let me go you're hurting me." Maryse screamed.

"I do not mind answer me." Mike yelled back. But before she could say anything Stephen left the car and ran to them.

"Loose It." He growled at Mike who still had his hand firmly on Maryse's arm.

"Then that's it, you're cheating on me with that so what?" Mike said. "You're a slut, when asked about this crap Sheamyse said it was the imagination of the fans." Mike shouted.

"Mike I will not speak again, let go of it." Stephen Shouted.

"Is the same and what you will do?" Said Mike and Stephen instantly launched for him, of course making sure Maryse was safe. Stephen and Mike landed on a desk, Stephen stood quietly while Mike was there lying on the ground unconscious. Maryse was flabbergasted by the scene before her most could not deny he felt a twinge of pleasure in seeing that. Melissa was at the top of the ladder with wide eyes.

"I think you better call a doctor." Marys laughed pulling out Stephen and leaving.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maryse was in the middle of a photo shoot when an assistant brought his cell phone ringing. "It's your husband." She said handing him. Maryse mentally cursed and went to the corner of the studio to have some privacy.

"What do you want?" She growled.

"I just want to say that I will not sign the divorce." He said simply.

"Really?" Maryse said wryly. "Try not to sign and you will regret much Mike." She said with venom in her voice.

"Oh, that fear and that you will make to send a man really loves you threatening me?" Mike said laughing.

"Not that any of your business, do not need that Stephen do it for me, but if you will not sign shows that real man that you are and you know what I'm talking about." Maryse said and hung up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Six months after

Stephen slowly entered in your room of hotel. When he entered frowned when he saw that Maryse was not around.

"Maryse?" He called pacing around the room. "Maryse where you are," he asked.

"In the bathroom doing my makeup." She replied and Stephen let out a sigh of relief.

"Can you come here a minute," he asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sure, what happened?" Maryse said out of the bathroom. "Okay" she asked sitting beside her in bed."Maryse we're already dating for three months and I know you said to take it easy, but I got to do it I just cannot wait." Stephen said looking into his eyes which made Maryse a little nervous. "I have something to give you." He said taking an envelope from landing and handed it to her. "Open." He said giving her a smile, slowly she April the envelope and frowned.

"What's that?" Maryse asked rhetorically. "Stephen, you want me to go with you to Ireland?" She asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Of course! Maryse I love you and I want my family to know you and love you too." He said smiling. "Then you accept to go," he asked.

"Of course I accepted to go." She said and jumped on him fell back on the bed with Maryse on top. "I love you Stephen." Maryse said before capturing her lips in a fierce kiss. Stephen's hands slowly down her sides and on the butt, already the hands of Maryse were exploring her body, she began to kiss her neck and trying to loosen the belt she moaned as she felt hard beneath her.

"Maryse you're driving me crazy." Stephen groaned when Maryse was making its way down her abdomen she lifted her head and smiled at him.

"Great." She said, Stephen threw his head back and moaned when Maryse took off his pants, underwear and practically swallowed his cock. She went slowly up and down Stephen was about to explode. He pulled up and looked at her, his lips red and swollen lust in her eyes made him more excited. He turned to lie on her as he kissed her full lips and undressed.

Logo Maryse was completely naked in his eyes; Stephen slowly brought her fingers to the center of the Maryse finding much wet. Maryse moaned loudly between his teeth, his hands were on her shoulders and Stephen quickly maneuvered between her legs and entered her with a thrust, Maryse threw back his head and dug her nails into his back.

"Ste-" she could not even say his name completely. His body could only detect pleased that this man was giving him. Stephen was going faster and deeper inside her, he just wanted to satisfy it, see it go to ecstasy. Maryse screamed in delight when Stephen touched her G spot he was going faster and faster hitting that same point. Maryse tightened around him she clung to him as her orgasm arrived shortly after Stephen arrived almost howling.

"I do not remember being so good." He said as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I remember, you always knew how to please me." Maryse said recovering his breath. "Sorry we will not be able to do it in Ireland." She said tilting her head to the side.

"Why not?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Stephen will not fuck you in her parents' home, is embarrassing." Maryse quickly responded. "Now if you do not mind, can you get off?" Maryse said laughing. But his laughter was replaced by a groan when Stephen began to move inside her again.

"Stephennnn." She moaned loudly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I do not believe I'm here." Maryse smiled as he left the car. "I'm so nervous." She said looking at him.

"I do not know why." Stephen responded by taking the last suitcase.

"Do not know why?" Maryse said sending a look at Stephen. "And if they do not like me Stephen?" Said Maryse and her nervousness increased.

"Maryse calms down, no way that happens!" Stephen said as he came to stand beside her. "They are my parent, which means they have the same taste as me." Stephen smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, they're waiting." He said taking her by

"Waiting." Maryse said putting his hand on top of it that was on the doorknob. "I'm nervous, need to calm down." She said taking a deep breath. Stephen looked at her and smiled suddenly he grabbed his head with both hands and pulled him into a searing kiss.

"Will give everything to be and they will love you." He said opening the door and entering, Maryse was close behind.

"Where are they?" Maryse said.

"I do not know." He replied. "Mom, Dad." When suddenly he called his mother left the kitchen.

"Stephen." She said hugging her son. "I felt so much your fault, you should be Maryse, I'm Meg," she said reaching out to Maryse who accepted immediately.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Farrelly." Maryse said smiling.

"Of course." She replied giving him a half smile and went to the kitchen. When Stephen was going to kitchen also Maryse grabbed his arm making him turn to her.

"She does not like me." She said with a sad look at it.

"Nonsense, she is like that, and then she'll love you." Stephen said stroking his face, but the moment did not last long, because Meg appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Stephen comes, be making your favorite dish." Meg said before disappearing into the kitchen again, Maryse looked at Stephen with face seizure and he gave her an affectionate smiled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Then did you think of my father?" Stephen asked while trying to store a huge, long, long pillow in the wardrobe.

"Very nice and he likes me, so I think we'll get along fine." Maryse said as she tied her hair in a bun.

"She likes you; she just has to know you better." Stephen said as he dropped the pillow again. "For you have this thing so big?" Stephen said as he picked up the pillow and threw in an armchair nearby.

"Is a Pillow Pregnant Stephen!" Maryse blurted.

"So you need a pillow pregnant, you're not pregnant are you?" Stephen asked sitting next to her in bed, he stopped smiling when he realized his silence. "Is not pregnant right?" Stephen asked looking at Maryse who was head down.

"Stephen I need to tell you something." She said turning to him.

"What is?" Stephen asked frowning.

"Stephen a few weeks after I left, found out I was pregnant." Maryse whispered looking into her lap.

"Mean that I am a father?" Stephen said. "I am a father?" Stephen asked a little louder.

"No, I lost the baby." Maryse whispered and tears formed in her eyes. "I knew what you were doing an assignment for autographs and I went there to tell you that she was pregnant and ..." Maryse paused.

"Maryse what happened?" Stephen said.

"I see a girl on his lap practically swallowing his head." She finally said. "When I coming to the door of the house had a bleed and lost the baby." Maryse said amid tears.

"You mean you lost the baby because of me." Stephen said getting up and walking across the room.

"Chlorine that has not." Maryse said trying to calm him down. "Look was not to be." She said pulling him sit on the bed facing her. "God gave us a second chance and now we want to have as many babies, so do not blame yourself, please." Maryse said softly kissing her lips.

"I'm sorry I was an idiot for catching general." He said looking into her.

"Why'd you do that, you've never been so." Maryse said.

"When you left, I got so mad that I thought if I do not cling me sentimentally to people, not hurt me." Stephen replied.

"I feel so much love." Maryse said stroking her cheek.

"Do not feel now I have you for me and will not let you go anywhere." He replied kissing her. "I love you." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you too." Maryse said kissing him back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Is ending.

Continue reading and comment please.


	10. Accepts be mine?

**Ever existed! Chapter Ten: Accepts be mine?**

_The longest chapter of the whole story, hope you like it did for the final Sheamus and Maryse._

After rolling in bed for half an hour Stephen decided to go down to get distracted and burn some energy. He went straight to the kitchen where he found his mother.

"Mom what are you doing here?" He asked sitting in a chair.

"I could not sleep, so I went down to watch a little TV and when I sat on the couch felt his coat underneath me, and I found a very interesting thing." She said taking a small box with engagement ring. "Stephen will ask you to marry that girl," she asked.

"Yes, I will." Stephen said smiling.

"Stephen son-" Meg was saying when Stephen interrupted.

"No, look mom I do not know why you do not like her, we love each other and whatever you go say about her, stop." Stephen replied, standing up.

"She makes me happy we have a long history together and I love her since the first time I saw her." He said, taking the box from the table.

"Long history together, by the I know is only dating for six months." Meg said to his son.

"We can be dating for six months, but there's more behind it all." He said. "And I do not care what you think of her." He said leaving the kitchen and back to the room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maryse slowly opened his eyes and started smiling like an idiot to realize the great Stephen muscular arm around his body. She snuggled closer to him and planted a small kiss on his chest. She did not want to disturb him more his kiss woke; he looked down and smiled at her.

"Good morning my love." She whispered placing her head on his chest.

"Hi." He said looking for she. "You are beautiful." He said kissing her neck.

"Stephen what are you doing?" She asked through of moaning.

"Preliminary." He replied biting her skin.

"Stephen I said we would not we fuck her, I'm ashamed that their parents listen." She said.

"They are not here then you can scream all you want." He said pulling her to him.

"Stephen stops with it." Maryse groaned turning heads.

"I'm serious they're not here." He said nibbling on exposed skin. "My mother must have gone shopping and taken my father since it's Saturday, the house is all ours." He said patting her ass and pulling her legs spread making it ride.

"Stephen." Maryse groaned as he felt his hard length against her. "You are making me excited." She whispered.

"Great." He said when rolled on top of her. Maryse ran her hands on his back throwing her head back and Stephen kissed exposed skin. Stephen returned to his lips while he pulled her blouse, Stephen licked his lips at the sight of large breasts Maryse begging to be put to good use. He captured a breast in his mouth as he massaged the other with his hand. Maryse could not stand it, she rolled on top of him and turned away, biting her lip pulled her the underwear Box. She took off her panties and grabbed a condom.

She sat on the bed and ripped the packaging with your teeth, Stephen was carefully watching his movements he smiled when she rolled the condom, Maryse put a hand on his chest and straddled him. She stuck her hand between them and grabbed the base of his cock before sinking about it.

Stephen groaned and Maryse gasped at the friction after calming down, Maryse slowly started moving leaning over him and biting his earlobe and making her moan. Stephen grabbed her hips and cocked her own hips up.

"Love, faster." Stephen gasped Maryse smiled against his ear more obeyed. She rested her hands on his chest and started to go faster. He rolled over and drove his cock deep in her.

"Stephen." Maryse screamed scratching his arms, Stephen smiled and pushed harder without hurting her, Maryse tightened her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders.

"I love you." Maryse screamed as her orgasm came almost tearing it.

"I love you too." Stephen said as he released his seed in the condom. He rolled on his side catching his breath.

"That was amazing." Maryse said putting her head on his chest.

"You're amazing." Stephen said putting his arm around her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After a short fight with love, Stephen and Maryse were hungry and she decided to prepare something for them to eat. Now she was in the kitchen looking for something to breakfast, as she did not know where things were preferred to do the basics, a sandwich jelly and orange juice since she knew that Stephen liked.

"What are you doing?" Maryse jumped when she heard the sudden voice startled her so much that just dropping the tray with breakfast of Stephen on the ground. Meg just stared at her.

"Lady Farrelly" Maryse was saying more Meg interrupted.

"What are you doing here?" She asked getting more in the kitchen.

"Stephen was hungry and I thought the lady would not mind if I do something for him to eat." She replied.

"You can go back upstairs; I do the breakfast of my son and clean." Meg said passing by Maryse.

"Are you sure, I can help love to cook-" Maryse was saying and once again Meg interrupted.

"I said we can go." She said.

"I'm sorry." Maryse said out of the kitchen and back to the room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What happened?" Stephen asked when Maryse walked in the door she looked at him trying to keep from crying.

"Nothing." Maryse said going to the bathroom, Stephen stood up and went to the door he could hear her crying.

"Maryse what my mother said to you?" Stephen asked leaning against the door. "Love?" He called.

"I'm fine Stephen, she said nothing." Said Maryse and Stephen could see she was crying. Stephen punched the wall and walked toward the kitchen.

"Good morning son." Meg said when Stephen walked into the kitchen. "I'm making your coffee, sit." She said, pulling out a chair for him.

"What did you tell her?" Stephen growls at her.

"Who?" Meg asked if doing misunderstood.

"Maryse, she's crying and I'm sure it's for something you told her." Said Stephen and Meg raised an eyebrow.

"I said nothing, just asked her to go back upstairs that would make your coffee and clean up the mess she made." Meg replied. "What did she say to you with certainty that I treated her badly, she told you when I came in she threw everything on the floor?" Meg said.

"I know she would not do it, I just don't Intendo why not like her, think you wanted to see me happy." Stephen said leaving.

"What was that?" Mark said when he appeared at the door.

"Stephen scolded me because that girl." Meg replied back to make coffee.

"Meg what you have against she, maryse is a very sweet girl and loves his son." Mark said.

"No, she does not love Stephen, she is like all the others; she it will only hurt he." Meg growled. "I do not believe he will ask her to marry him, they are only together for six months." She said incredulously.

"They may be dating for six months, but have been together a long time." He told her.

"What does that mean?" Meg asked turning to him.

"Meg, they've dated before, but separated by a misunderstanding and are now back together, it is better to accept that they love." Said Mark and Meg just stared at him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stephen and Maryse were now sitting on the porch enjoying the warmth of each other's Stephen had his arm tightly around Maryse who snuggled closer to him.

"I'm sorry for what my mother did, my love." He said giving a kiss on top of his head.

"No need to apologize." She said hugging her middle. "I love you so." She whispered against his chest, Stephen grabbed his face and turned to him.

"I love you too." He said before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. The kiss was getting hotter and Maryse landed in the lap of Stephen. She reached into her red hair while Stephen tightened his arm around her waist making her hips hitting against hers. Maryse groaned but walked away realizing where it would go.

"Stephen to with that, we are on the porch of their home, not want another reason to your mother hate me." She said laughing. Stephen looked at her and leaned over and gave her a small kiss on her neck.

"I'm sorry." He murmured against her skin. Maryse hugged him tight.

"I have said that no need to apologize." She said planting a kiss on his face. "She's just trying to protect you."

"I'm a man now, no need to be protected, especially from you." He said looking into her eyes.

"Stephen, for her you it is still a little boy, that needs to be protected, especially girls like me." She said, smoothing her red hair that had fallen on the forehead.

"A girl like you; Beautiful, Gentle, Polite, Sweet, Who loves me and makes me happy, imagine if she did not want to protect me. "He said wryly Maryse rolled her eyes and kissed him. Turned away when he heard someone clear their throat.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Stephen Dad wants to talk to you." Edel said smiling at them.

"Okay I'm going." Stephen said getting up and leaving.

"I'm sorry Edel." Maryse said with flushed cheeks.

"Oh, do not apologize I do this with my boyfriend all the time." She replied smiling.

"You do not want to sit?" Maryse said.

"I do not go to the movies with my boyfriend." She said. "Then, see you later." Edel said leaving.

"Bye." Maryse said smiling.

Maryse sighed snuggling in the big chair. She moaned when his phone rang. Meg heard and went to close the balcony trying to hear something.

"What was?" Maryse said.

"Hi is very nice talking to you sis." Victory said on the other side of the line.

"It's good to talk to you also." Maryse said laughing. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, but what about Irland?" She asked.

"This cool." Maryse said.

"Does not seem serious." Victory said. "What happened, what Stephen did something?" Victory said.

"Not, Stephen is my prince, is that his mother does not like me." Maryse said with sad tone of voice.

"I'm sorry." Victory said.

"I just want her to see how much I love and Quaro make you happy, but this hard." Maryse said.

"Have you ever tried to talk to her?" Victory said.

"Yes, but she just does not leave." Maryse said. "Victory you do not know how it hurts to know that the mother of the man I love hates me." She said trying to hold back the tears.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go the battery is running out and I'm not at home, talk to you later okay?" Victory said.

"OK, love you." Maryse said.

"Love you too." Victoria said and hung up. Meg was in the hallway heard Stephen returned and moved to a hall bath.

"We love, want to take a walk." Stephen said calling Maryse.

"more now this almost dark." Maryse said getting up to follow Stephen.

"We see the sunset is very beautiful." He said taking her hand and leading her to the door.

"Waiting." Meg said suddenly and Stephen and Maryse turned to her. "Maryse I can talk to you," she asked and gave Maryse a look of apprehension for Stephen.

"of course, Lady Farrelly." Maryse said Meg followed up the dining room.

"Sit." Meg said pointing to the chair. "You know what I thought when I saw you?" Meg asked and Mayse nodded negatively. "I thought you were going to use it once and hurt my son, Stephen has dated many sluts that just hurt him." Meg said.

"Lady Farrelly, I love Stephen and the last thing I want is to hurt him." Maryse said.

"I hope so, because if you hurt my son I end up with you, understand?" She asked and Maryse sat frantically. "Welcome to the family." Meg said getting up.

"Thank you." Maryse said with tears in her eyes.

"OK, but do not cry will smudge your makeup." Meg said Maryse leaving and followed soon after.

"It's all right?" Stephen and Mark asked in sound when Maryse and Meg left the dining room.

"Of course is okay, what do you think I would do with she kill her?" Meg asked and Maryse laughed.

"Alright love?" Stephen asked hugging Maryse.

"Yes I'm fine." She replied.

"we will?" he asked and she nodded.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Stephen here is beautiful." Maryse said when she and Stephen went hand in hand on the beach.

"Not as beautiful as you." Stephen said and Maryse smiled.

"Cheesy, but romantic." She said.

"I am the most cheesy and romantic guy in the world." Stephen replied putting his arm around her.

"I adopt cheesy and romantic men, one in particular." She said smiling at him.

"Is it and who is this guy?"

"Ah, he's gorgeous, very sweet, has the most gorgeous blue eyes ocean of the world and a dimple that make me melt." She said. "But the most beautiful about he is your skin is white so beautiful and contrasts perfectly with her red hair fire, every time I see it gives me a huge urge to shove her fingers through his hair." She added giving you a sexy smile.

"I have a special girl too." Stephen said and Maryse raised an eyebrow at him. "She is the most amazing girl in the world, has long blond hair and beautiful brown eyes, but the most beautiful about she is not that." He said.

"And what is it?" Maryse said.

"Are your perfect pouty lips, every time I see them I have an urge to kiss her and never stop." He smiled at her before pulling her into a passionate kiss. "I have a very important question to ask you, my love." Stephen said looking into his eyes.

"What is?" Maryse said.

"Maryse you is very important to me, I love you since the first time I saw you." He said and saw the tear forming in her eyes is Maryse. "I love you so much and want to spend the rest of my life with you; I would be honored if you would accept me." He said.

"Stephen." Maryse whispered smiling at him.

"Maryse Ouellet you marry me?" Stephen said when he took the box with the ring from his pocket and knelt in front of her.

Maryse hands covered her mouth and nodded frantically.

"Accept?" Stephen asked, standing up.

"Of course I accepted, yes, yes and yes." She said, and Stephen put the ring on her finger.

"I love you my Celtic Warrior." She murmured against his lips.

"I love you too my Celtic princess." He said before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Five months after**

Stephen sighed once more to the fun of his father, he could not hide his nervousness; and if she does not come, and if she says no. Stephen was anxiously waiting at the altar by his future wife who was already delayed for a while.

"Stephen is quiet." Mark said with a firm grip on the shoulder of his son.

"And if she does not come?" Stephen said rubbing his hands together.

"She will come, she loves you." Mark said smiling at her son.

"She's a long time overdue." Stephen said.

"Stephen every bride have to delay at least half an hour and she's not even half late, now calm down" Meg was saying when the wedding march began to play, Stephen April the biggest smile when he saw Maryse coming down the aisle of arm data with her stepfather. She looked like an angel, her hair was beautiful; striking the perfect makeup, but without hiding its natural beauty; strapless dress with rhinestones on the front; bouquet of red roses and shoes red with heels covered in pearls to complete. Maryse and stepfather came to the altar and he kissed her face and shook hands with Stephen.

"Dear friends we are gathered here today to seal the love this couple, and if there is someone who is against this union speak now or forever shut up." The priest said Maryse and took a firm grip in the hand of Stephen, when nobody presented the priest continued. "If there's nobody against this marriage we will proceed." He said looking at Maryse.

"Maryse Ouellet, you accept this man as your lawful husband to love you, respect you in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer until death do you part?" The priest said.

"Yes, I accept." Maryse smiled at Stephen when she put the ring on her finger.

"Stephen Farrelly, you take this woman as his legitimate wife to love her and respect her for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" He asked Stephen.

"Yes, I accept." Stephen replied putting the ring on her finger.

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." Said Father and Stephen gently planted a kiss on the lips of Maryse who returned with much love.

"I love you." Stephen whispered against her lips.

"I love you too." Maryse whispered back.

Soon they were going to party and it came time to throw the bouquet, Maryse took the stage and took the microphone. "Girls it's time to throw the bouquet can approach, please." Maryse asked laughing when few single or dating women approached quickly. "Well, I'll break tradition a bit and instead of throwing the bouquet to a woman will only give a rose to each." She said nodding when women clapped. "But one girl in particular needs more than the other so I will give her more of a rose, Win come here." Maryse said calling with your finger.

"You need not do this." Victory said with tears in her eyes.

"I need yes, you all are very special to me and I want all of you to be as happy as I am." She said giving two roses for Victoria and throwing roses to the other girls. While playing she saw Stephen in the middle of some friends and blew a kiss to him who smiled and sent a wink.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stephen and Maryse made their way down the hallway of the hotel in Curacao in the Caribbean, he chose to have their honeymoon there because he wanted to have a honey moon magic and Maryse never forget. It was all heavenly, gorgeous, but more importantly for Stephen was that he had the woman he loves in his arms.

"Get comfortable, I'll be right back." Maryse said when they entered the door and was melt for the master bathroom. Stephen smiled and obeyed; he took off his clothes and sat on the bed, waiting for his wife shamelessly naked. Maryse made her way slowly out of the bathroom shaking her hips sensuously, Stephen saw and a sexy smile appeared on his face.

"Wow, you look for more beautiful and this white lace lingerie, I really want to start it from your body." Stephen said going to play it more Maryse stopped.

"What a shame, more today will be my rules." Maryse said pushing Stephen lying in bed. She walked around the bed and grabbed two neckwear in his suitcase, she slowly went to Stephen's left hand and tied to the headboard when she was going across went through the nails his chest lightly doing Stephen the shudder when she tied the right hand. She smiled devilishly when he groaned in frustration, Maryse slowly put his mouth to his ear and whispered. "Calms my love, you will love everything that I Am going do with you."

Maryse took off her heels and climbed into bed to stay stand above of Stephen, he looked at her she had her hands on the front clasp of her bra and pulled, Maryse opened his arms to drop it down on the chest of Stephen. She smiled and pressed by hand in the waistband of her panties, she was slowly pulling for her long legs and was soon naked for her husband.

Maryse ducked up riding her hip, she bit her lip and closed her eyes as her wet center growled against the hard length of Stephen who was panting.

"Maryse, love." Stephen groaned and Maryse leans planting gentle kisses on his chest. Moving lower she placed loving kisses on her abdomen and waist, her eyes met his as his hand was around the base of the penis hard Stephen. His tongue passed over his head, his hand moving lightly by his thick penis. "Honey." Stephen sighed.

She looked at him and cannot help feeling a feminine pride. Taking his hard length deep into her mouth, she took his hand and continued his movements that were leading Stephen to madness.

She bit her lip, savoring the exquisite taste; he saw it and growls at her. Maryse rode her hip out a groan of Stephen when she rocked her hips against him. She leaned forward as took her hand on his length and slowly bent down to him.

Moans and groans filled the room as Maryse began to go up and down finding the perfect pace. Stephen wanted to tear the ties that bound him and fuck her senseless; his thoughts vanished when she tightened around him and dug her nails into his shoulders.

Maryse's eyes were closed and her lips parted as she increased her pace, frantic moans left her lips when she came with a scream, Stephen was not far behind he threw his head back and groaned as her orgasm came. Maryse fell against his chest and dropped her wrists; she rolled on her side and put her head on his chest.

"Liked my rules?" Maryse said recovering his breath.

"I loved their rules." He said smiling as he tightened his arm protectively around her and logos they want to sleep.

Stephen woke up a few hours later and Maryse was not in bed, but then smiled when he saw her on the porch. Stephen carefully dressed and went to the verandah; quietly put his arms around her not wanting to scare her.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Stephen said planting a kiss on her neck.

"Enjoying the scenery, the Caribbean is so beautiful and I am very happy to be here with you." She said resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you so much."

"I love you more." Stephen whispered against her skin.

"No, we love you more." Maryse said putting his hand Stephen against his still flat belly. Stephen's eyes widen when she realized what she was saying, he pulled her into a passionate kiss embracing the strong never wanting to let go. That was the beginning of the perfect life they always dreamed.

~ ~ ~ end ~ ~ ~

**Who wants to see the engagement ring; wedding rings; the costume maryse used in its wedding and the lingerie visit my profile.**


End file.
